ABSTRACT The role of the Skin Immunity, Integrity, and Disease (SIND) Core is to facilitate skin-focused research by providing a range of in vivo and ex vivo models that aim to mimic human skin conditions resulting from immune and inflammatory diseases and cutaneous photodamage. The SIND will provide guidance and training in the manipulation of these models, and will incorporate state-of-the-art techniques at molecular, cellular, tissue, and intact animal levels. The SIND will comprise four clusters, each with a specific focus. Cluster A: Immune and Inflammation models component will provide a wide array of highly specialized tools for studying T cell biology in both healthy and pathologic skin. The SIND will assist core investigators with the isolation of high quality skin- resident T cells using a 3-D matrix, with flow cytometric immunophenotyping of T cell populations, and with cytokine profiling using a panel of the SIND?s validated antibodies. The SIND is equipped with special technical expertise and knowledge to provide in vitro screening for T cell antigen reactivity (e.g., lipid antigens) and T cell receptor (TCR) sequencing. Cluster B: UV radiation models component will provide guidance for in vivo assessment of photodamage. The SIND will provide both standard and unique murine models of UV, and will assist with an array of molecular, biochemical, and cellular assays with endpoints that reflect tissue integrity and the biological function of the skin. The SIND will assist with the quantitation of pre-mutagenic DNA lesions, exome-sequencing?with analysis targeted to molecular signatures of UV damage?and assessment of cellular processes relevant to epidermal homeostasis. Cluster C: Alopecia Areata (AA) models component is equipped with state-of-the-art methods for AA modeling in ex vivo and in vivo platforms, and will provide assistance with a battery of experimental techniques and approaches relevant to the study of AA pathogenesis. Cluster D: High- throughput screening component will provide assistance with genetic (via cas9 mediated gene disruption) and chemical (via reporter cell lines) screening techniques to facilitate the development of screening assays applicable to skin cells. The SIND will provide a 3-D human skin culture system, and will provide assistance with 96-well high-throughput imaging analysis. Finally, the SIND will provide proof-reading and suggestions for Materials & Methods sections for publications and applications for extramural research funding utilizing SIND services, and assist with the preparation of IACUC protocols. Combined with expertise of the SIND investigators, the scientific services provided by the SIND core have the potential to make a unique contribution to advancing research in skin biology and disease.